warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist or add in a cat to roleplay, leave a message on the talkpage! You walk into a mysterious laboratory where you see many cats held in cages. The cats don't seem afraid or angry, though, for the know that they will all get out at least once during the day. On an examination table, you see a blue-gray tabby tom with bluejay wings and blue eyes being examined by two scientists, one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes. Another scientist, this one with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silvery-gray eyes, rushes over to you. "Greetings," she said in a distant, dreamy voice. "I am Luna, the head scientist here at this laboratory. Here, we take the DNA of normal cats and fuse it with the DNA of either one of the other cats, with other animals, or even with plants. Due to our experiments, we have discovered that we can revive dead cats if we inject them with the DNA of a living animal or plant. Would you like to view our genetically altered cats?" ''Tour; You walk through the door of the white building with a golden circle with a half-moon (or a hook, as it can be interpreted both ways) to see an information desk. Oddly enough, there was no one there. "Hello! I'm Elise, and Luna told me to give you a tour of the Laboratory." You look up to see a young girl of about thirteen in front of you. "We have two wings here in the Laboratory. The east wing is where the actual lab is, and the west wing is where we stay and mess around when we're not busy. Follow me," she told you. You did and were taken down a short hallway to the right of where you entered. "These doors lining this halway are our offices. The interns, like me, get an office that we share, but we're usually in the lab checking on the cats. The office closest to the lab is Luna's, with Charlie's on the other side of the hall." You two reach the end of the halway and see a door marked LABORATORY. Elise opens the door and you walk in. "This is the main lab, also called the altering room. This is where we alter the cats, and it is also where we run neccesary tests on them." You see two doors leading away from the lab. One was marked DNA STORAGE, another was marked CAT SANCTUARY. "I see you've noticed the doors," said Elise. She walked toward the DNA storage room. "This is where we keep the DNA we use to alter the cats." You looked around to see several glass containers filled with different amounts of colored liquid. "Be careful, though. The containers are very fragile." You nodded and, after you got a good look, left the room. Elise was already at the cat sanctuary. "Here is where we keep our cats," she said, opening the door. You looked inside the room and found cats. Plenty of them. There were winged cats, cats with flowers in their fur, and two cats with bat wings. "Cats here can be altered with any form of plant or animal DNA except for dog breeds. We have complications with dogs unless there is a cat of a specific breed that can handle it." You two leave the lab and make your way down the halway to the left of the entrance. "Each of us get a room of our own, though us interns are allowed to have sleepovers in other intern's rooms if we'd like, as long as we keep the noise down." Thw two of you walk to the end of the hallway. At the end, there is a door marked LOUNGE. "This is where we usually hang out in our free time. We have a kitchen, a TV and game room, a library, and even an indoor pool (which we rarely use because of the other things we have to do here)." You stare at the room in amazement. There were several couches and chairs, all of which looked very comfortable. "I hope you've enjoyed your tour," she says as the two of you return to the information desk. "Sorry I wasn't here to get you at the desk, but I had to check on the cats. It's my job to make sure that they're okay." The Scientists; Characters in italics are interns. Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-limbed, distant, mysterious, truthful, female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and an air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Roleplayed by Dove. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet, young, kinda shy, male scientist with messy raven-black hair, and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command. Roleplayed by Dove. Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive, female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail held in a lime-green scrunchie, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Roleplayed by Dove. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like, male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Roleplayed by Dove. Frank - Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, bony, delicate, very smart, quiet, observant, male scientist with soft, usually slightly tangled and ruffled from sleeping at random times and places, fluffy black and blonde hair, small, long fingered hands, a long scar on his face extending the length of his cheek, and alert, bright, observant, soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. A newer scientist. He has narcolepsy. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Marina -Young looking, pretty female scientist with spiky black hair that looks wet and blue eyes. Often feels unappreciated, and does paperwork for the Lab. Roleplayed by Phoenix. ''Hime - Elegant, slender, lanky, young, looking no older than thirteen or fourteen, intelligent, soft-voiced, quiet, shy, nervous, dramatic, female scientist with slightly curly light brown hair tipped in blonde that goes just past her shoulders, which is often worn in pigtails tied with indigo ribbons, soft features, a small frame, braces with indigo bands, indigo glasses, and beautiful, elegant, cloudy, blue eyes with a very very faint brown hint to them. Unusually smart for her age; 14 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Sirius - Dramatic, shy, gentle, small, intelligent, lanky, appearing no older than thirteen or fourteen, soft-vioced, quiet, nervous, slender, young, elegant, female scientist with long, jet-black hair that goes to her mid-back, a few shorter curls framing her face, a few braids with green and purple ribbons woven in, soft features, a small frame, braces with alternating green and purple bands, and elegant, beautiful, gentle, dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Unusually smart for her age. Hime's twin; 14 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Russet: Small, skinny, almost birdlike young woman, with auburny-russet hair and pale gray eyes. Often mutters gene sequences under her breath. Elise - Slender, lanky, yet small-boned, tiny, short, sensitive, dramatic, not very athletic, long-limbed, intelligent, loud, yet nervous, young, shy, no older than thirteen, music-loving, soft-featured, gentle, loyal, caring, imaginative, creative, female scientist with medium-short honey-brown/dirty-blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights that is somewhat wavy, a very small frame, soft features, long, thin, weak arms, slightly broad shoulders compared to her small frame, and calm, sparkling, slightly almond-shaped, gentle blue-gray eyes with a thick ring of gray at the edge of the iris, fiery yellow flecks around her pupil (so her eye resembles a solar eclipse), and a few very hard to see green, slightly tinted with gray, flecks between her pupil and the yellow flecks. Hime and Sirius's best friend; 13 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Eliana - long-legged, tall, lean, pretty, tan-skinned, young women, no more than 16 years old, with brunette-and-red hair streaks through her pretty light brown-golden hair, often in a ponytail tied with a purple scrunchie, and has blue eyes. Studies the behavior of ressurected cats and takes care of them. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Patrick - Young, no older than eleven, small, yet lanky, long-limbed, shy, nervous looking, intelligent, sensitive, athletic, music-loving, thin, skinny, random, loquatious, happy, kind, cheerful despite a rough past, male scientist with neat, short brown hair, a few thin streaks of black and blonde in his hair, large hands with long, nimble fingers, and happy, cheerful, bright, sparkling blue eyes that shine with a few scattered gray streaks and spots. 11 years old. Roleplayed by Dove. Irisian, or just Iris - Playful, energetic, cheerful, loving, short, pretty, tan-skinned girl, with blue hair with streaks of blue, and unusual violet eyes. 12 years old. Cousin to Eliana. Incredibly smart for her age. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lavini - Young, no older than 10, pretty, music-loving, imaginative, happy, kind, bright, cheerful, slightly lazy, small, female scientist with shoulder-length, pale creamy-blonde hair, usually kept in a ponytail with two locks hanging free, small, long-fingered, delicate, nimble hands, a single, pale golden ring on her left middle finger, with a heart carved on the back, and large, soft, pale blue eyes with flecks of green. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Heart:Young and proud, wrist long red hair and shing emeraled eyes, is almost always wearing her labcoat, 12 years old. Roleplayed by MoonHeartthe2nd. Alethe(Pronounced "Ah-lee-thay")- Very skinny, fifteen year old girl with straight, brown hair that goes down to the top of her chest, black ribbons keeping her hair very loosley tied up and dark, chocolate brown eyes. She wears a pure white, flowy dress that ends right above her knees and a white, cape like cloak. Sweet, annorexic and she secretly has blood cancer, or luekemia. (Aspen) Jasmine - Tall, skinny young girl with very pale skin, dusky light brown hair that falls to her mid-back, and soft brown eyes. She has brain disorder that disallows her to write without heavy spelling/handwriting mistakes. (WishingSong) ''The Altered Cats; Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Jayfeather - Slender, feathery, wiry, bird-like, mottled, handsome, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, undersized, soft-furred, arrogant, short-tempered, light, blue-lavender tinted, gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, a black muzzle rimmed in white fur, two small, feathery bluejay wings atop his shoulders, a long, feathery tail, and pale, cloudy, blind, light, sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur. Infused with bluejay DNA. Roleplayed by Dove. Silver: Silver-and-white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and silver birdwings with darker bars. Infused with the DNA of a snowy, great gray, and flammulated owl. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Shove: Lithe, small, dark brown creamy brown tom with amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a sparrow. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Laburnum: Golden-cream she-cat with coppery fur tips, and gold birdwings with copper feathertips. Infused with the DNA of a gold sebright. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, two small antennae coming out of her forehead, two large, long, butterfly wings that are golden-brown on top with black spots and lines and orange-brown, brown, and tan on the bottom with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Infused with the DNA of an Oregon silverspot butterfly. Roleplayed by Dove. Faithflower - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, whtie ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur with rose petals scattered through it, roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and a few on her paws, thorns on her legs, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Infused with rose DNA. Roleplayed by Dove. Lionblaze - big, lean, long-legged, muscular, golden tabby tom with thin, neat stripes lining his body in a zig-zag pattern, a tabby "M" on his forehead that contains a light green tint, dark, rusty, ginger paws and tail-tip, violet-tinted ears, long claws, and big wings that share traits to a sparrow, and dark, blazing, mysterious, amber eyes. Ressurrected by being infused with Leopardwind's DNA mixed with that of a sparrow's. Hopelessly searching for his lost love, Cinderheart, and his kits. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Leopardwind - large, hefty, lightning quick, silver-gray tabby tom with pure white stripes, a pelt dotted with black-and-brown spots, like a wild cat, golden tabby patches, tufts of raggedy fur sticking out, and dark amber-brown eyes that glimmer with curiousity. Altered with both leopard and cheetah DNA. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Morrigan - Small, seductive, slender, beautiful, confident, vain, concieted, soft-furred, pure black she-cat with soft, long fur, pale greenish-gray and purplish-gray tips to her fur, pale purplish-gray legs with darker, bat-shaped patches on them, sandy-gray patches, a narrow muzzle, two sets of large, black bat wings, one on her back, a smaller set on her head, long, sharp teeth, small paws, a long, fluffy tail, and soft, intense, seductive, alluring pale green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lilith - Small, bubbly, cute, curious, beautiful, confident, soft-furred, slender, pure black she-cat with ginger and blue-gray tips to her fur, darker blue-gray bat like patches in her pelt, a narrow muzzle, long, sharp teeth, medium-sized reddish bat wings, one set on her back, the other on her head, small, longer-furred paws, a long, sleek tail with a tufted tip, darker rings around her eyes, and bright, intense, amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a Spectacled Flying Fox. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Bailey - Very small, confident, easily frightened, long-limbed, shy, nervous around unknown cats, slender, lean, fluffy, long-haired, brave, a know-it-all, intelligent, silky-furred, thick-pelted, skinny, scrawny, kind, gentle, bright-minded, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with soft, glossy, sleek fur, small, graceful paws, a fluffy, silky, plumy tail, a tuft of dark brown fur on her chest, white tips to her fur, long, muscular, pure white wings except for the wing tips, which are black, a long, narrow, pinkish-ginger muzzle, webbed, pinkish-ginger hind paws, and intelligent, bright, clear, calm, friendly, soft, pale, icy-blue eyes. Sister to Max; injected with the DNA of a Coscoroba Swan. Roleplayed by Dove. Max - Large, confident, courageos, brave, outgoing, intrepid, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, cocky, overconfident, muscular, fluffy, long-haired, thick-pelted, handsome, likeable, loquatious, sweet, kind, big-hearted, dark brown tabby tom with soft, messy, ruffled fur, large, heafty paws, a fluffy, soft, ruffled, plumy tail, a tuft of golden-brown fur on his chest, whtie paws, chest, underbelly, throat, muzzle, and tail tip, a black stripe from his forehead to his tail tip, and brave, kind, shining, clear, friendly, warm, sunset-colored, bright, glowing, radiant amber eyes. Brother to Bailey; injected with the DNA of a coyote. Roleplayed by Dove. Emma - Slender, agile, a little stuck-up, kind, loquatious, bubbly, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, wavy-furred, slightly small, energetic, hyper, nice, friendly, ambitoius, loyal, faithful, truthful, intelligent, bright-minded, curious, yet uneasy around the unknown, very light golden-brown tabby she-cat with faded, slightly lighter and slightly darker tabby stripes, a soft, fluffy white underside to her pelt, pinky-gray paws, a pinky-gray spot on her muzzle, a long, sweeping, silver plume of a tail, round white and pink flowers of varying sizes, that bloom constantly in darkness, in her fur, a few vines and leaves scattered on her pelt, and bright, gentle, friendly, intelligent, clear, alert, brilliant blue eyes. Injected with the DNA of a moonflower ''(Ipomoea alba); was found abandoned at the side of the road in a cardboard box. Roleplayed by Dove. Marethyu - Mysterious, odd, fluffy, long-haired, calm, sometimes misleading, slender, long-limbed, sleek, muscular, scarred, pure, intelligent, manipulative (in a good way), calculating, collected, cold, cunning, wise, slightly confusing, ebony-black tom with a mechanical gold left forepaw, a few strands of pale golden-brown fur falling in his face, a long, busy, soft, sweeping plume of a tail, and mysterious, twinkling, often misleading, bright, glowing blue eyes. Injected with black panther DNA; roleplayed by Isa. Carolina- Sleek black tom with blue eyes. Has black panther injected into him. (Wild) Atlanta- Red and black tom with golden eyes. Has sleek, feathery falcon wings. Injected with the DNA of a falcon, and fierce rivals with Carolina.(Wild) Angel - small, fluffy white she-cat with an abnormally thick pelt and ice-blue eyes, and huge feathery white wings. Infused with snowy owl DNA (WishingSong) Sakura - pinkish-cream tabby she-cat with dark green eyes, a plumy tail, and tall rose colored butterfly wings.Infused with butterfly DNA (WishingSong) Maple - dark brown tabby tom with reddish paws. Infused with fox DNA (WishingSong) Sun - pale ginger tabby tom with wide brown-gold wings. Infused with golden eagle DNA. (WishingSong) ''The Unaltered Cats; Cats who are bolded cannot be altered. '''Janie - Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a Twoleg, changed into a cat. Roleplayed by Phoenix.' Madison - Beautiful, slender, graceful brown she-cat with extremely curly fur and green eyes with brown flecks in them. Was a former SolClan cat, now Marina's kittypet. Hangs around laboratory. Roleplayed by Phoenix. Destiny - Large, fluffy, sweet-faced, somewhat independent, muscular, broad-shouldered, sarcastic, handsome, innocent-seeming, bright ginger tom with darker flecks, white paws, a black muzzle and tail-tip, and glittery green eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Aquaria - Beautiful, soft-furred, caring, cautious, strong, bold, short-haired, confident, jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Lexi - medium sized, beautiful, adorably sweet, caring, helpful, starred, honey-golden she-cat with long, flowing fur, but a shorter-haired face, soft, feathery ears, and dark amber eyes. Expecting an unknown clan cat's kits. Formerly a DawnClan cat, now Eliana's kittypet who hangs in the laboratory. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Tulip - Peachy-cream she-cat with light gingery-brown, dark brown and white spots scattered through her pelt and pale pinky-orange eyes. (Aspen.) Lolz (this is a temporary name) - Velty white coat, large feet and small body, very yound and indepednt, long and fluffy tail, brown eyes. (Moonheartthe2nd) ''RPG Center; Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Marethyu glanced at Eliana. Not seeing is believing 21:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina glanced at Luna, waiting for an order. ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 21:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana stared at her knees. She couldn't remember anything. Her name. Why she was here. Nothing. Violet 21:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eliana?" said Sirius tentatively. She reached out a hand to help. Not seeing is believing 22:01, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Falcon peered back at Featherheart, who obviously couldn't see what he was trying to do. "No." -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 00:25, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana stared blankly, did not accept the hand. (She can't remember anything) Violet 09:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Carolina stared up at Sirius. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 19:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Featherheart growled lowly. "Then I'll get out myself." Featherheart hissed. "I'll help." Bearstrike purred. He wrapped his tail around hers. Featherheart purred and intwined her tail with Bearstrike's. Aspen(Talk) 21:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana stood and then stared out the window. Violet 21:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearstrike and Featherheart walked over to their food bowls. There was still some food in it. They began to eat the raw meat. Aspen(Talk) 21:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Atlanta sighed. ''Fools. They'll kill themselves trying to get out. They'll just waste time. ''-- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 22:37, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bearstrike stared out the window infront of him. He nudged it open easily. His tail flicked Featherheart's side. "Lets go." He murmured. Featherheart purred and nodded. They fled the laboratory. Tulip sighed. She wished that her friends didnt leave. (Tulip is unaltered :) Aspen(Talk) 23:18, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Max glanced over in Tulip's direction. "Something wrong, Tulip?" he asked. Not seeing is believing 23:38, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maria sighed. "Eliana can't remember who she is...Luna, we'd best turn her into an animal." ♥Phoenixfeather: Trick and Treat; Blueflame Style!♥ 23:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Featherheart and Bearstrike...They are gone..." Tulip murmured to Max, her pinky-orange eyes filled with sorrow. Tulip then stared at the handsome tom. Aspen(Talk) 00:59, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- A purple and gold she-cat was set down. She cowered in the corner. -- The Panthers Will Destroy..... 12:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana clenched her hands into fists as she crumpled to the ground. Violet' It's Fall :D' 20:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Carolina glanced over at the purple and gold she-cat. He padded over to her. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 22:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tulip walked away, glancing at the purple and gold she-cat and also Carolina. Aspen(Talk) 00:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Patrick said, "Luma, maybe we can teach her about what we do here, along with basic things like her name." Luna pondered this. "That might work," she said quietly. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tulip sighed. ''I want kits...I want a mate....why doesnt anyone love me? ''Aspen(Talk) 23:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (TulipxJay?) Jayfeather looked over at Tulip, slightly reminded of his secret former mate, Moonfreeze (future Ancient ThunderClan character; reincarnation of Half Moon). He had a slight crush on the she-cat. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:17, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Sure :D) Tulip closed her pink eyes and sighed. She wished that someone loved her. Her best friend, Jayfeather, was nice, but he only loved her as a friend. Aspen(Talk) 23:25, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Carolina padded over to the Purple and gold she-cat. "What's your name?" He asked. "M-M-Minnesota..." She whimpered. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 22:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tulip then curled up beside the now closed window, staring outside it. Aspen(Talk) 23:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana stopped and slowly lay down, staring ahead. Iris was distraught. "Poor Eliana-just confused and hurt." she meowed. Violet' It's Fall :D' 23:23, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Atlanta glanced over at Minnesota. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 23:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tulip's eyes where longing. She wanted to escape as well, but she couldnt. Aspen(Talk) 00:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Iris suddenly yelped as she slowly turned back into a human. "Woah. That was random." she said drowsily and confused. She still had her purple dress on, but a little cat-shaped pin was on the top right. "Anyways, what are we going to do about El? We can't just leave her like this-she could go on rampage!" she added. Violet' It's Fall :D' 13:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________________________ A young girl slowly walked up. She held a small burlap bag and a cat carrier. " Hi ", she said shyly. Moonheartthe2nd AKA Steph The crazy epic leader of MoonstoneClan ---- Tulip sighed and closed her eyes. Aspen(Talk) 02:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana grabbed a small cup of liquid. She turned it over in curiousity, and it fell out of her grip. It smashed against the floor, traumatizing her. Violet' It's Fall :D' 19:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tulip lifted her head and ran to the shattered cup of liquid. Aspen(Talk) 04:04, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We should seriously do something about my auntie." Iris mumbled, reaching for Eliana's hand. Violet' It's Fall :D' 15:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana crumpled to the ground, staring blankly and with fear at the broken cup, water pouring onto the ground. Violet' It's Fall :D' 20:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tulip sat on Eliana's lap and feeling her fear, she comfortingly rubbed against her hand. Aspen(Talk) 21:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uhh, Luna, maybe we should turn El into a cat, or maybe a cockroach (lol)..." Iris suggested. Violet' It's Fall :D' 22:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol) Tulip curled up in Eliana's lap, bored and tired. She drifted to sleep. Aspen(Talk) 22:28, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- There was sobbing out the front door. A little girl held a dying kitten close to her chest, her dress slightly bloody, cuts on her hands. She had thorns in her shoes, and she looks like she had been running from the woods from something. The kitten whimpered in pain at its own cuts, or perhaps, the kitten's blood was what was on the girl's pink-polka-dot white dress. "Please help me! This kitten is hurt!" the girl cried, Violet' It's Fall :D''' 22:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I added in a scientist; BC Vi, how can Alethe help the kitten?) Tulip's eyes bursted open at once as she ran to the door. Alethe followed the she-cat, her chocolate brown eyes wide. She instantly ushered the girl inside. "Would you like me to take the kitten for just a little bit? I'm going to help her." she said calmly. Aspen(Talk) 01:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elise and Blaire rused over to the girl. "What's your name?" asked Elise gently as Blaire began to examine the girl for injuries, almost immediately noticing the thorns and the cuts on her hands. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 23:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Is the kitten going to be injected with something?) Alethe smiled at the girl and gently took the kitten from her hands. She took it back to the laboratory. Aspen(Talk) 00:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yes) "I'm Aloe, and I found a dying kitten at the edge of the forest-being attacked by its own mother! If I hadn't chased the mother away, this poor thing could've killed right away! Oh please help it!" she pleaded, eyes wide. .::. "Luna! I need you right now!" Iris grumbled, tugging on her boss' shirt. "Eliana needs help immediately-we can't leave her this way!" she added angrily. {C Quiet!I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout!Cuz' I'm epic... like Richtofen...and Takeo, because Tak is awesome in a very quiet, creepy way XD 01:27, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay, with what?) Alethe looked though the syrenges of strangley colored liquid, thinking of how to save the cat. Aspen(Talk) 01:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ummm, well, I was thinking with lavender, you know, the herb/flower? XD) The kit let out whimpers of pain. "Please save it! Please!" the girl pleaded. Quiet!I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout!Cuz' I'm epic... like Richtofen...and Takeo, because Tak is awesome in a very quiet, creepy way XD 22:52, December 15, 2011 (UTC) {C ---- (Sure :D) Alethe saw a lavender colored liquid and nodded to herself. She injected the kit with the lavender, Aspen(Talk) 00:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- The kit's whimpering quickly turned into mewls of hunger. Its silver fur grew patches of lavender-colored fur, purple-grey fur, and some patches of black-and-white speckles. Lavender flowers bloomed on its small pelt. "Th-thank you!" the girl gleefully replied. "I-I'm Moonbeam-and I was going the kitten Violatta (like Viola but Vee-oh-let-tah). Its sibling was already dead. I have another cat..." the girl admitted, and she unraveled a bundle hidden under her dress, a small brown tortie kitten with dazzling lime green eyes. "Her name is Cappiccino, but I call her Cappi for short. I was stolen from an orphanage as a baby-paperwork and all. I ran away from my abusive adoptive caretakers with my adoption papers through a thick forest and got cut by thorns when I found Cappi, and then Violatta." Moonbeam also said. Quiet!I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout!Cuz' I'm epic... like Richtofen...and Takeo, because Tak is awesome in a very quiet, creepy way XD 00:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well they are beautiful cats. Would you like me to help Cappi too, or is she okay?" Alethe asked Moonbeam. Aspen(Talk) 01:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Cappi is fine-she is very healthy. Vivi here was very sick. I could leave soon-I shouldn't stay. I still have to find someone to adopt me." Moonbeam mused. It was late at night. She stroked Violatta and Cappi in her forgiving arms. "There there, Moonie gotcha." she murmured softly. {C Quiet!I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout!Cuz' I'm epic... like Richtofen...and Takeo, because Tak is awesome in a very quiet, creepy way XD 01:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) {C {C ---- "I would if I was eighteen..." Alethe said and sighed a little under her breath. Aspen(Talk) 01:22, December 17, 2011 (UT00 Iris sighed. "Now that Moonie is squared away, how about we all deal with Eliana?" she suggested. {C Quiet!I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout!Cuz' I'm epic... like Richtofen...and Takeo, because Tak is awesome in a very quiet, creepy way XD 13:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) {C {C Alethe shrugged and sighed. Aspen(Talk) 23:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So...when shall we start?" Iris sighed. {C Quiet!I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout!Cuz' I'm epic... like Richtofen...and Takeo, because Tak is awesome in a very quiet, creepy way XD 00:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) {C {C Alethe shrugged again. Aspen(Talk) 00:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- {C Quiet!I'm what Willis was talkin' 'bout!Cuz' I'm epic... like Richtofen...and Takeo, because Tak is awesome in a very quiet, creepy way XD 01:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC)"I'm not sure..." Iris added with another sigh and a shrug, staring at her aunt. {C {C {C Alethe stared at El, her eyes with a thinking look in them. Aspen(Talk) 02:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups